


My Trick or Treat

by YouDontDrinkScotch



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontDrinkScotch/pseuds/YouDontDrinkScotch
Summary: J.D., Turk, and Carla decide to throw a costume party at their apartment for Halloween. J.D. loves and admires their decorations and costumes, but there’s one person in particular he’s most excited about.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	My Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October, everybody!
> 
> Now that it is officially spooky month, I just had to make a Halloween JDox fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

J.D., for probably the millionth time that night, stuck his hand in the candy bowl once again to retrieve a sweet for himself.

He, Turk, and Carla had decided to throw a Halloween costume party at their apartment, so of course they had set out a bowl of candy — although J.D. was pretty sure that the quickly depleting amount in the bowl was mostly thanks to him and Turk.

_Man, I love Halloween._

It was a time where he could eat massive, unhealthy amounts of candy and have it be perceived as normal, plus he got to wear amusing costumes and not he judged. Was there anything better?

Along with the candy bowl, they had also decorated the place with a lot of festive decor. Streamers with Jack-O-Lanterns, mummies, ghosts, and many other Halloween creatures all hung from the ceiling, along with spooky banners taped up all throughout their apartment.

They had music playing — J.D. was pretty sure that “ _Monster Mash_ ” was playing for the fifth time this night in the past hour or so — and snacks sitting out that Carla had managed to shape into things like brains and organs.

The place was dimly lit, with candles providing a red glow to their apartment, and there were things like plastic skeletons and pumpkins scattered throughout the room.

J.D.’s favorite decorations, however, were the pumpkins they had carved.

About a week ago, Carla had invited Elliot and even Dr. Cox over to carve them. Carla had, however, not told Dr. Cox that her true intentions were to get him to carve a pumpkin, so after he had arrived and was horrified to discover the activity she really wanted him to participate in, it took a _lot_ of convincing to get the stubborn doctor to finally do it.

J.D. remembered how they had laid out a ton of newspapers on the floor and scooped out the guts of their pumpkins. Dr. Cox had actually seemed to really enjoy carving his, although J.D. guessed that that was because he had gotten to stab something repeatedly.

In the end, their pumpkins had turned out... well, they had turned out to be something.

Turk’s had actually turned out incredible — he was a surgeon, after all — and the creepy face he had carved into the pumpkin was able to send a shiver down J.D.’s spine.

Elliot had attempted to carve a stethoscope into hers, but it looked more like a weird snake with two heads. Or two butts. J.D. found both of those options very amusing.

Carla had made a simple one with a hissing cat, and it looked quite nice. Carving the pumpkin had actually seemed quite therapeutic for her; apparently getting to cut something with a large knife had that effect on people.

Dr. Cox had carved a scowling face with devil horns on his pumpkin and told them it was Dr. Kelso. It actually looked very well done, and J.D. knew that that was because Dr. Cox didn’t half-ass anything, especially if it was to make fun of Kelso.

And finally, J.D. had tried to make Rowdy into his. The Rowdy was very goofy-looking, and kind of looked more like a demented horse than a dog, but J.D. loved his craftsmanship dearly.

All of their finished products were displayed throughout the apartment with candles inside each of them to show off their unique designs.

And now, J.D. was stood in front of the candy bowl, admiring their pieces of art and attempting to eat a chocolate bar with plastic vampire teeth on.

He had decided to go as a vampire for the party, using clothes from his screenplay “ _Dr. Acula_ ”.

He had on a vest underneath his long, sleek, jet-black cloak, and he had slicked his hair back in a usual vampire-fashion.

Any normal person would’ve taken off the clumsy pair of teeth to eat something, but J.D. was a man of dedication. He didn’t want to break character; vampires couldn’t just snap their teeth right off.

While determinedly trying to gnaw the candy bar like some kind of wild animal, J.D. gazed around the room to admire everyone else’s costumes.

Turk had decided to dress up like a Jedi; he even had a lightsaber that J.D. was pretty sure had been used to hit everybody over the head several times.

Carla was a cat, Dr. Kelso was Elvis, the Janitor was a doctor — he was wearing a lab coat that was probably taken straight out of somebody’s locker at the hospital — and, amusingly, Elliot was a plague doctor.

Disturbingly, however, the Todd had showed up in nothing but a banana-hammock; he had told them all that he was a diver. 

Carla had made him throw on a robe immediately.

After searching around the room again, J.D.’s eyes wandered over to the person he was most excited about.

Dr. Cox.

For about two months now, J.D. and Perry had been secretly dating, and J.D. had never been happier.

They got to sneak around during the nights to meet at each other’s apartments so they could be together, and to be honest, it made J.D. feel like a ninja. And what was better than getting to feel like a ninja with someone you really like? Nothing, J.D. thought.

For now, only the two of them got to share their special relationship, but J.D. was still incredibly joyful. He really liked Perry, and he was pretty sure Perry really liked him, too.

And now, staring at his secret boyfriend, J.D. couldn’t help but chuckle.

Perry was wearing a tiger onesie that J.D. had promptly gone out and bought him before the costume party, along with a headband with tiger ears on it.

When J.D. had first brought the costume to Perry’s apartment, Perry had immediately and stubbornly refused to wear it. That was until J.D. had constantly told Perry how fierce he would look in it, and then the older man had caved in and wore it.

_Guess he can’t resist me,_ J.D. thought to himself with a smirk.

Standing by the punch bowl with a beer in his hand, Perry glanced over to notice J.D.’s grin.

Perry gave J.D. a sly smirk of his own and winked with a flirtatious look in his eyes.

J.D. blushed slightly and giggled.

They hadn’t gotten to interact much at the party — Perry said it’d be too suspicious, considering how he still berated J.D. at the hospital — but they _had_ been swapping flirty looks to each other all throughout the night.

J.D. had a sneaking suspicion that his vampire cloak would end up on the floor of one of their bedrooms that night.

Suddenly, J.D. was thrown out of his fantasies by a hand clapping him on the shoulder. He swung his head around to see Turk standing next to him with a grin.

“Hey, man,” Turk began, “what’re you starin’ at?”

J.D. blinked at him for a moment before responding.

“Oh, y’know, the jack-o-lanterns and stuff...”

J.D. spoke with a slight lisp due to his large plastic teeth.

“Don’t blame ya, mine is _stunning_. Dr. Cox even did a pretty good job with his.”

“Well, you know him. Given the chance to make fun of Kelso, he won’t be lousy.”

Turk laughed.

“Speaking of Kelso, he’s been talking in an Elvis impersonation all night and hasn’t broken character. It’s getting kind of scary.”

J.D. gazed past Turk’s shoulder to see Dr. Kelso boasting to Ted about something in a full-on Elvis voice.

Ted, who was dressed as a mad scientist, was watching Dr. Kelso with a concerned look in his eyes.

Laughing, J.D. turned his attention back to Turk.

“At least he’s having fun,” J.D. chuckled.

Turk grinned at J.D. and clapped him on the shoulder again, this time with his lightsaber.

“I’m gonna go see how Carla’s doin’, okay? Cya!” Turk called to J.D. as he stumbled off to find Carla, but not before snatching another piece of candy from the bowl.

As J.D. watched him go, he suddenly jumped when he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

“Meet me in your bedroom.”

Turning around, J.D. could see Perry slink past his back. J.D. stared after him as he stealthily prowled away towards the direction of J.D.’s own bedroom.

J.D. smiled dopily.

_Leave it up to Perry to want to sneak away during a party to make out._

Quickly darting his eyes around to make sure nobody was watching him, J.D. crept through the crowd and over to his room.

He passed by Doug who was going as a zombie, Carla, and the Todd. J.D. was incredibly thankful none of them stopped him to ask where he was going.

Finally, J.D. reached his bedroom door. He glanced over his shoulder one last time before quietly turning the knob and opening the door.

Quick as a flash, he bolted in the room and shut the door behind him, all while still trying to remain furtive.

“Hey, Newbie.”

J.D. whipped around to see his tiger-onesie-clad boyfriend standing in the corner, watching him intently.

“Hey, Perry,” J.D. purred, giving the older man a plastic-toothed grin.

Perry padded forward and wrapped his arms around J.D.’s waist, drawing him close. He pressed their lips together, only to draw back suddenly.

“You gonna keep those in?” Perry asked, eyes focused on the plastic vampire teeth J.D. still had on.

“Well I don’t wanna break character,” J.D. replied, drawing his lips back to give Perry the most ferocious snarl he could muster.

Perry rolled his eyes.

“You are a com _plete_ dork, you know that?”

J.D. smirked.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork.”

Perry snorted, but there was clear affection brimming behind his blue eyes.

He tightened the grip he had around J.D.’s waist and turned the younger man over to the bed to throw him down on it. J.D. stared up at Perry as the older man slowly crept towards him on the bed.

Giggling, J.D. flicked one of the tiger ears atop Perry’s head.

“God, you’re fierce,” J.D. whispered breathlessly.

Perry gave his best growl before climbing over J.D., pinning him to the bed now. J.D. gripped Perry’s arms before fervently pressing their lips together.

Perry hummed contentedly as he began to run his fingers through J.D.’s slicked-back hair, his body now lying completely on top of J.D., their chests pressed together and their legs tangling.

J.D. had one of his hands wrapped in Perry’s curls, and the other splayed out over the older man’s chest, gripping the fabric covering it tighter as Perry ran his tongue through J.D.’s mouth. He was trying to work with the plastic teeth the best he could.

J.D. let a whimper escape his throat before Perry drew back suddenly, running his tongue over his lips.

“Why’d you stop?” J.D. asked breathlessly, face now a deep shade of scarlet, his chest rising and falling sharply.

Perry gazed down at him, eyes alight with curiosity as he spoke.

“You taste in _credibly_ sweet.”

“Thanks.”

“I mean like you’ve been eating pure sugar, genius.”

J.D. laughed. When he finished, he answered Perry.

“I’ve been eating unhealthy amounts of candy all night.”

Perry’s eyebrows furrowed together slightly in consideration. He bent down to kiss J.D. before pulling his head back again.

“Candy tastes wa- _hay_ better when I can taste it in your mouth, y’know.”

J.D. beamed, eyes now filled with nothing but pure affection for the other man. He pulled Perry’s face down so their lips were hovering, just barely touching.

“Trick or treat?” J.D. whispered.

“Treat,” Perry growled as he began to kiss from J.D.’s earlobe and down his neck, grinning as J.D. whimpered slightly.

When he finished, Perry brought his head back up to press his forehead against J.D.’s.

“Happy Halloween, Newbie,” Perry told him, words dripping with endearment.

J.D. gave Perry one more passionate kiss before speaking to him with nothing but love in his voice.

“Happy Halloween, Perry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
